


Constructed Casualties (AU)

by Mur_Mur (The_Shybe)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Relationships, Based on 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary, Blood and Violence, Constructed Reality, Developing Relationship, Gen, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Not Really Character Death, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Survival, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shybe/pseuds/Mur_Mur
Summary: HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE CATHEDRAL OF CASUALTY…----------------------------------After what felt like an extremely bizarre dream, members of the Dream SMP have been informed they've been chosen to be participants in an unusual game with a significant prize.Within the next 40 days, the contestants must try to eliminate each other and survive against all odds, until only one remains; the victor becoming the new God of the Game.Who will accept the challenge? Who will give in and give up?…Who will look for an alternate ending to this game, no matter the cost?----------------------------------[This was made for Entertainment Purposes Only. This will be removed if any creator involved expresses direct discomfort with the material. Mind the Tags.]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. THE AUDIENCE ORIENTATION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmegaJimothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJimothy/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story started as an inside joke between me and OmegaJimothy, one that I just wrote for fun, but he persuaded me to actually post it publicly.  
> I mean nobody any actual harm. [This will be removed if any creator involved expresses direct discomfort with the material.]
> 
> Additional Warnings:  
> > This is based more on the Dream SMP 'personas' than the actual creators.  
> > There is minor amounts of DreamNotFound in a later chapter, but it could also be read as platonic.  
> > Characters die in various ways (I'll try not to be too explicit,) but technically "respawn" afterwards. The Warnings and Rating were just a caution.  
> > A total of 12 characters make an appearance. The character tags will be added as they come.

> **H E L L O T H E R E , WELCOME TO THE** **𝐂𝐀𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐃𝐑𝐀𝐋 𝐎𝐅 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐔𝐀𝐋𝐓𝐘** **.** <

 **> YOU ARE NOW WITHIN MY ** **𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐒𝐓𝐑𝐔𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐃 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐋𝐈𝐓𝐘.** <

> I SEE YOU HAVE TAKEN AN INTEREST IN THIS **GAME**. <

* * *

**𝓣𝓦𝓔𝓛𝓥𝓔 ** PEOPLE HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BE PLAYERS FOR THIS **𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄.**

THIS GAME HAS VERY 𝐒𝐈𝐌𝐏𝐋𝐄 RULES.

**THEY MUST ᴇʟɪᴍɪɴᴀᴛᴇ THE OTHER PLAYERS TO WIN.**

**EACH PLAYER HAS AN ABILITY THAT’S PASSED ON IN DΣΛƬΉ.**

**FALLEN PLAYERS WILL BECOME** **SPECTRAL** **SPECTATORS.**

**ONCE A WINNER IS DECIDED, ALL SPECTATORS WILL BE RETURNED TO NORMAL.**

**THE LAST PLAYER ＳＴＡＮＤＩＮＧ WILL WIN.**

THE PRIZE IS **P͎O͎W͎E͎R͎** , BEYOND THE REALMS COMPREHENSION.

 **ALL PLAYERS ARE BROUGHT INTO A POCKET DIMENSION, WHERE [** **DEATH AND INJURY]** **ARE [** **NEVER PERMANENT]** **.**

* * *

**PARTICIPATION** IS  NOT OPTIONAL. FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN **[UNKNOWN].**

FAILURE TO FIND A WINNER WITHIN 40 DAYS WILL RESULT IN **Ꙅ̵̮͔̯͎̭̱̘̆̏̾̇ͅƎ̷̤̭̻̟̹͍͎̈́͊̅̄̊̽̈́͗̚͝Ɔ̸̨̢̛̝̠̱̦͙͎̠̈́̒̄͒̊͒̉̉͘͜Ͷ̷̨̧̧͚̱̙̭͕͑͆̈́̈́͌͂̂̏̂Ǝ̴̭̯͇́̽̈́̅͑͘͠Ủ̵̧̨̏͋̔͊́͜Ọ̸̮̳̱̐̄Ǝ̶̡̮̥̰̘̰̱̈́̈́͊͌͐Ꙅ̸̛̬̘̯̙͙͎̗̞̌̈́͆̓̍͜Ͷ̴͙̈̆͋́̂̎͝Ȯ̷̧̬̺̖̯̪͆̋͌͂̌̈́̚͝Ɔ̵̲̅̉͒͆ ̴̡̦͕͇͍̥͓̹͇̅̑̌̎͐̀̐͝Ɔ̷̰̽̍̽͛̎̊̇͝I̴͔̞̼͛̌̂̆̚͘͠͝H̷̨̳̪̿̄̌͋ꟼ̸̳͉̪͚͙͙̳͈̞͒̀̓̋̿̈́̒͂́͝O̷̫̲͚̗͎̫̙͒͑̋̋̀͝Я̷̳̦̟͓͍̮͛̀̿̚T̵̥͉͉̹͚̯͐Ꙅ̸̭̲̈̊̌̈͒Ạ̴͙̯̎͛̾͋̈́̋̃͐̇͌T̷̢͓͇͙͈̳͑͜A̷̬̤̜̘̬͈̭̭̠̤̾̍͗̑̚Ɔ̸̖͈̘̲̭̒̇͌̎̈́͊̐̊̚**

* * *

**T H E P L A Y E R S A R E A S F O L L O W S :**

\--------------------------------------

~~**[REDACTED DATA: PLAYERS NOT FOUND.]** ~~

\--------------------------------------

...IT SEEMS THIS KNOWLEDGE CANNOT BE VIEWED JUST YET, I WILL UPDATE THE LIST AS THE GAME CONTINUES.

…𝐈 𝐁𝐈𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐌 𝐀𝐋𝐋 𝐆 𝐎 𝐎 𝐃 𝐋 𝐔 𝐂 𝐊 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the initial briefing and orientation out of the way, and additional warnings stated, let us continue on.
> 
> Once again, my friend persuaded me to actually post this story publicly.  
> [This will be removed if any creator involved expresses direct discomfort with the material.]


	2. THE DREAMGATE

**Amongst the void of space, a lone entity drifts. Humanoid in stature, but nothing human about it. It stretches out its arms, as if reaching for something unseen, just out of reach.**

**The World begins to materialize…**

* * *

High up above an endless expanse of black sea, a cloaked humanoid sits upon a jagged throne of steel and bone. The stars condescendingly twinkle far above, splattering the deep ink sky. The figure called this place home, but it has been alone for too long.

Rising up from where it sat, it walked across the air. Skin pulled taut against bone, and transparent-black like glass. A face unseen, shrouded in shadowy mist. It raised its hand and began to twirl it, summoning a platform of unknown black material to collect together before it. It assembled the form of a clock, with each hour represented by roman numerals, all glowing ever so faintly.

The humanoid floated over top the middle, looking down upon what it had created. The exposed gears in the center click and whir rhythmically, seemingly powering nothing, simply endlessly spinning.

It made its raised hand into a fist. On each hour, a person began to appear, each labeled 1 - 12. They were shrouded in a dark mist, unable to tell who the others around them may be. Any attempt at speech was garbled and wispy sounding, but understandable English nonetheless. Any mention of a name was pulled from the air, unable to be heard by human ears.

Every person had now noticed and looked up to the humanoid floating above them, whispering words of uncanny uncomfort.

Spreading its arms in a dramatic showmanship like way, the humanoid above called for their attention. It’s voice was booming and assertive, captivating everyone below.

 **"** **Hello** **. I have summoned you all here to be players within my survival game. Those who weather the storm shall win a throne incomprehensible, albeit there can only be one winner. Those who are eliminated shall rejoin me here in the Cathedral of Casualty, as to watch the remaining players fight. You can refer to me as the ‘Host’ of this game.”**

A chorus of confused yet surprised voices called out in unison. The humanoid above smiled down at them, watching them all pointlessly chatter about what exactly was going on here.

It noticed one player in particular remained silent. The Seventh. They were eyeing the Host closely, holding their crossed arms close to their body. The Host squinted at them, before tearing away it’s gaze and continuing it’s orientation speech for the confused players below.

**"In** **this game, you will taste the pain of death, as to be eliminated you must be _killed_ , but it shall never be permanent!”**

There was uneasy chatter below, as most people don’t like the idea of dying. The Seventh remained silent.

 **“The victor shall bear the mantle of space time as it’s reborn** **_God_ ** **. Look around you, there are twelve of you who have been chosen.”**

Each player began to eye each other. Some nervously, others excitedly. The Seventh kept their cold stare on the Host.

 **“Henceforth, I shall place you all into a land of my creation, for unfamiliar terrain shall be your battleground. You are no longer within your own reality, you are within my own** **_constructed_ ** **reality.”**

A flurry of questions about the last statement began fluttering around, but the Host ignored them.

 **“The game shall begin once you’ve awoken. I wish you all good luck** **.”**

All players became silent, staring up at the Host above them. Suddenly the Second let out a hearty laugh and spoke up.

“Sounds like this game will be _interesting…_ ” they snickered, before waving their hand and phasing away like static.

The First scoffed at the empty space next to them, before turning to look at the other players. “I’ll take you all down single handedly,” they crossed their arms and faded away like the Second.

The rest of the players looked around at each other, each making an exiting statement before vanishing one after another.

“In physical combat? Nobody can defeat me,” chided the Sixth.

The Third gave a cheery jump with their arms in the air, “Bye! Best of luck to you all!”, a noticeable condescending edge to their voice.

“I can see you all shivering in fear,” the Eighth muttered.

The Fifth looked up and pointed to the Host, “I don’t play by the rules, _pal_.”

The Eleventh curled into themselves, “I don’t want to die…”

The Tenth smiled to themselves, adjusting their glasses, “It was never meant to be.”

The Ninth put their hand over their heart, “I’m not going to let myself be killed.”

The Fourth looked around at who remained, “I will do what I must to win.”

The Twelfth sighed and looked to the stars far above, “This is gonna get painful…”

All that remained was the Seventh, whose gaze had fallen to the sea below between the exposed gears of the clock.

 **“This meeting has been adjourned. Why do you remain, Seventh?”** the Host asked, floating down to look them in the eye.

The person in question crossed their arms, and refused to meet the questioning gaze of the Host in front of them.

“I feel like things will never…be quite the same again,” they stated drearily.

The Host studied them, before pulling back into a grimace. **“** **You have an intuition unlike the rest, that makes me uneasy** **… ”** the Host suddenly got up close to Seventh’s face, and they jumped back in slight shock. The Host then pulled back- taking an item off the Seventh’s face- and started to slowly drift out of reach, **"** **However, that is a good quality to have. Out of all the twelve participants, my wager is on** **_you_ ** **, Seventh.** **”** The Host began to twirl the item they took off the Seventh, much to their dismay. **“** **These are your signature item, aren’t they Seventh? These white retro shades** **…”** the Host absentmindedly commented while spinning them around above the palm of their hand, studying them contentedly.

The Seventh didn’t respond, only glared at them coldly. The Host shrugged and floated them back over to the Seventh, who promptly snatched them out of the air and put them back on.

The Host snickered and began to slowly float backwards, the grinding of the gears and the ticking of the clock steadily growing faster.

 **“** **It’s time for you to go, Seventh. Time waits for no one… not you, and certainly not your** **_friends._** **”** The word ‘friends’ was accentuated by a dismissive flick of it’s hand. 

The ticking came to an abrupt halt, and the ground beneath the Seventh gave away. They began to fall and fade away into static like the rest. Only one thought was on their mind as they fell.

 _‘If this isn’t just a dream… then this is_ _…’_

* * *

The Host watched as the Seventh fell down towards the sea below. With a dramatic sweep of their arm and swish of their cloak, new platforms began to form around the clock. A cathedral began constructing itself, expanding the base outward, making the original clock a centerpiece for the floor. The walls started collecting themselves and fixating together to build one of such grandeur size, and intricate design. One that no mortal could ever hope to build.

Silver, moonstones, black marble and obsidian all twisting and melding together into beautiful swirls throughout the walls, and various celestial designs adorning the ceiling far above. Blue fire torches and natural moonlight lit up the interior stunningly. A large circular skylight formed over top the clock on the floor, casting glowing moonlight onto the surface below. The numbers on the clock glowed even brighter.

While the construction continued to wage on all around, the Host pulled up a holographic map of the battlefield into the center of the clock, looking to see where each of the players started.

 **“** **They all started an equal distance from each other, perfect… hm?** **”** Upon closer inspection, the Host noticed two players who stood out from the rest of the alignment. **“** **The First and the Ninth? They started closer together than the rest. This… is bound to be an** ** _interesting_** **first day.** **”**

The Host reconstructed it’s throne above the **XII** and sat down, pulling up a holographic list of the players.

 **“** **The First and Ninth…ahh, those two,** **”** The Host smiled, dismissing the list with a nonchalant flick of their wrist. They know this was going to end poorly for one of them. An early elimination on the first day.

_**"Good luck, you two…Tommy and Bad."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a comment or something would be appreciated my nerves are getting the best of me I'm shook


End file.
